Liar! Liar! Pants on Fire!
by Psychotic-Muffin
Summary: “Well…Damn…” Sasuke gets into a ‘hot’ situation. Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Liar! Liar! Pants on Fire!

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: M for language and some sexual content….and stuff…

Summary: "Well…Damn…" Sasuke gets into a 'hot' situation. Sasunaru.

Author's Note: Hello guys. If the idea for this fic has already been put into words, it's by pure coincidence. Please enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Coming back to Konoha was a pretty stupid idea, now that I think about it. I mean, not being hunted down like some rogue beast is nice and all, and meals have improved (I can finally eat like a king again) but it's just so boring. After the disbandment of Akatsuki and the death of Orochimaru (Thanks to me), ninja missions have become extremely uninteresting and that sucks a lot. 

So here I am…waking up to another stupid day with stupid missions….it's always "_Help me find my cat_..." "_Would you be as kind as to clean my garden_..." and the worst one yet, "_Let's go back to my place and you can 'service' me_." Ugh.

"There he is…let the mission commence!" A nearby voice said. _Finally!_ Some action! Though that voice did sound awfully familiar…

"Temari! Attack!"

A gust of wind suddenly came my way and I closed my eyes for a second. They thought this out well. I couldn't use my sharingan and I didn't know where they were.

"Restrain him! Now!"

"What the…" ropes began to wrap themselves around my body and they seem to be filled with explosive tags.

"Don't move if you value your life."

What I saw shocked me. Is this a dream or something…'cause I'd like to wake up now...

"Good job TenTen. Hinata, keep your Byakugan on and strike him if any signs of disturbance in his chakra appears. We don't want any chances. Ino, get ready with your Mind Transfer Jutsu. As for you, Sasuke-kun, I thought this would be harder. You know, with all the training you've gone through and the ninja you killed. This must be _pretty_ embarrassing right now…but, I don't care."

"Shut the fuck up, Sakura."

"Ooh…Feisty…"

What on earth is going on? One minute I'm angsting about my life and then I'm caught by a group of psychotic fangirls. I don't know what to think anymore…

"What do you want with me? I don't want to go out with any of you!"

"Sasuke! I'm hurt. We don't want to go out with you…We grew out of our childish games a long time ago. We are no longer after you in that way…"

"Then what the hell do you want? Spill!" I could feel my chakra wanting to come out. All I needed was a little more—

"Hinata!"

Hinata hit me with her hands and my chakra began to fade. I had no other choice but to give up. My sharingan won't work without chakra either. I didn't know what else to do.

"I'm screwed, aren't I"

"You sure are. Ino, start the jutsu!"

"Yeah yeah, forehead."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

The last thing I saw before passing out were five girls, smirk—no, smiling (Only I'm allowed to smirk) like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

I slowly came to my senses. It seemed that I was somewhere else. Ino must have brought me here. Speaking of here, where is this place? It looks like the ho…kage's…office… 

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!"

"Save it Sasuke. Master is in on this plan. She isn't going to save you."

"Grr…Where's Ino? I want to ask her what she did to my body!"

"What? I didn't do anything. Although, now that I think about it…My groin felt different. I should've looked. Darn."

"Don't worry Ino-san. I'm sure we'll get more than that later."

"Hinata! You..." And here I was, thinking she was the least trouble…I knew the silent types are always evil on the inside. I mean, look at me!

"Where are TenTen and Temari? I need them to take care of the posters, flyers, and the venue."

"I told them to start doing those, forehead."

"Thank you, pig."

"Sakura-san, isn't Hokage-sama going to check up on Sasuke-san to make sure he doesn't do anything funny during the show?"

"Yeah. She told me she'll be here in a short while. In the meantime, let's think about how we'll go through with the 'hotseat'…Muahahahaha!!!!"

Okay. Is it just me or did Sakura just become some sort of evil maniac. Seriously, she's scary right now. And I can't believe even Tsunade is in on this! What the hell is a 'hotseat'?! I knew I should've stayed home today…

"Sakura. You better tell me what's going on right now or I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what, Sasuke-san? You're powerless right now. If I decide to kill you, and believe me with my Byakugan it'll be easy, you won't be able to do a thing about it. So just sit down and relax."

"Hinata, we don't want to scare him more than he is already. But she's right Sasuke. Maybe Sakura will tell you our plan."

"Nah. Let's wait for Master. After all, where do you think I got the plan in the first place?"

"Sakura-san…"

"Forehead…"

"What? It's not like being a medic nin was all she taught me…"

While they had that conversation, I just sat there, bound and speechless. Did my absence cause all this? And what 'plan' are they talking about? This day just keep getting better and better…

"Sakura! Hinata! Ino! You're here! Did you get the brat?"

"Yes, Master. He's right here and his chakra passageways are blocked, so he can't do anything."

"Nice work, team. So Sasuke, you're probably wondering why you're here…"

She came closer and closer, those eyes glinting with malice, and her breasts bulging out like hills. Creepy.

"Well, Sasuke? Do you not want to hear the plan?"

Sighing, I hung my head down and decided to give in.

"Yes. I do want to hear about the plan."

"Good brat. We're doing this for money. You see, we want cash and we decided to use you to get it. Tomorrow, if TenTen and Temari attract enough people, we'll push through with our 'hotseat' game. There's a chair that's connected to a device that will burn you when you tell lies. We won't be using any Truth Jutsus since that's too simple. It'll be more fun to see your reactions to everything and how you hesitate and squirm, trying to think of excuses and trying to go around our questions."

"You're evil. Malevolent, malicious, demonic, cruel, and evil."

"I know. We all are. Right girls?"

"Yeah!"

"So anyway, every time you tell a lie, you get burned. First, your clothes will go. Then, when all your clothes are gone, I'll set the device to give you a burning sensation on your butt. Of course, only we are allowed to take pictures and videos, which we will sell. Almost everyone in Konoha will be there, but only we're allowed to ask you questions. Won't that be fun?"

God, suicide sounded so much better than this. Why didn't I hang myself earlier this morning…Why me?

"We'll wake you up tomorrow morning at seven, so be sure to sleep tight. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. Muahahahahaha!"

"Muahahahahaha!" the three demon-ettes joined in. Great.

"Well…Damn."

* * *

Review! I'll post the next chapter later...or tomorrow... 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Liar! Liar! Pants on Fire!

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: M for language and some sexual content….and stuff…

Summary: "Well…Damn…" Sasuke gets into a 'hot' situation. Sasunaru.

Author's Note: Hello guys. If the idea for this fic has already been put into words, it's by pure coincidence. Please enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters do not belong to me.

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I love love love you! **

A/N: It may take a while, but there will be Sasunaru. I'm just having a little bit of 'Poke fun at Sasuke' moment. Heehee.

* * *

Wow. It's finally morning. I managed to sleep, even if it was only a few hours. I wanted to rip my head off with a kunai, but I found out that I was still bound with a rope filled with explosive tags. Woohoo. And now, I've got a cramp in my right shank. _Must not move leg or said leg shall explode_…Darn it!

"Demon-e—Sakura! Get me out of here! I've got a cramp!"

The bitch was still asleep on the couch. Freaking pink-haired musclewoman…

"Sakura! Wake up, bitch!"

"Huh? Wha…it's just you. Oh! It's already 6:30! I must have dozed off…"

"Oi! Get me out of this…My leg hurts!"

"Pff…no."

"Fucker."

"Muahahahaha!"

Great. The rest of the 'gang' came in. Wait? Are those the guys? Maybe they came to save me! I could feel a lone teardrop of happiness beginning to form around my left eye.

"Hey! Neji! Lee! Get me out of here! Chouji! Kiba! Dobe! Gaara! Kankuro! Shikamaru! Shino! Anyone?!"

"Shut up, brat. They're with us too. You see, no one's going to help you, so you better just stay put and stop trying."

The teardrop of happiness just became a teardrop of hopelessness…I could just kill myself now if I move (Why didn't I think of that earlier?! Death, here I come!). Now, just a little squirming, and—

"Master! He's trying to kill himself!"

"What? Oh, don't worry, the tags are fake. He won't die. Yet."

"You mean to tell me that I could have moved and gotten rid of this cramp already! You really are a demon!"

"Yeah, yeah. Neji, you take the rest of the guys and guard the place. Make sure nothing bad happens and control the rabid dogs—fans. Okay?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Ino, you and Hinata get the 'hotseat' ready. We're about to start."

"Okay!"

"Sakura, you take the Uchiha on stage. I'll be waiting there."

"Yes."

They all left, except for the pink thing. Sigh. It's time for my suffering to begin. But what kind of questions are they going to ask. With my Uchiha verbal skills, I _should_ be able to avoid most of the questions.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world. The great Uchiha Sasuke naked as the day he was born. And us, taking pictures of the whole thing. Man! We'll be so rich…oh, oh! And I can finally see just how big his dick is! Maybe after the whole show, we'll raid his house to sell collectibles! Muahahahaha!!!"

"I'm right here, you know!"

"I know. Let's just get to the stage."

She freaking carried me here! Stupid bitch…Wait…Oh my God, this place is huge! I can se fangirls (and fanboys) crowding the area. It felt kind of flattering, but creepy! Then, there it was: the 'hotseat'. My one-way ticket to embarrassment. I'm never going to live this down…

"Sasuke-kun, let the show begin."

* * *

"I, Tsunade bring you the greatest show ever! As we promised, Here he is, Uchiha Sasuke! Sakura, if you would place him on the seat please!"

"Sure!"

"Now, be ready to hear what Sasuke really thinks! The six of us here shall ask him some questions that we think everyone wants to know, and he'll be forced to tell the truth! If he tells a lie, his clothes shall go bye-bye!"

I could hear everyone screaming out, and some of them passed out in ecstasy…Ugh…I feel nervous about this. But no! My clothes shall not be burned! Never!

"Are you ready! I said are you ready! Well then, Let's begin!"

"Universe, what did I ever do to you! I don't deserve this…"

"First question: TenTen!"

"Sasuke, do you actually hate the fangirls and fanboys that surround you all the time? Please only answer yes or no."

Oh my God. She is trouble. If I say yes, my shirt will disappear. Because I don't _really_ hate them. It's actually flattering when they do that, it's just when they go too far it sucks. But if I say no, they will want to follow me all the more. I can't give my reason because she asked me for a yes or no answer. Damn this scheming bitch.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes, what is it?"

Oh…shit…That was what she wanted to do all along! That menace! Argh!

Beep Beep Beep

"Sasuke, it looks like you just told a lie. You **don't** really hate your fans. Well then, you know what this means, don't you?"

"I swear I'll get you for this! You'll see!"

"Hmph. Burn the shirt!"

Ahh! My shirt! Darn it all! And they're screaming! Ugh ugh ugh! My pale skin is going to be on for public viewing…Well, at least some of them passed out, foaming at the mouth. Gross.

"_Sasuke-kun! Let me touch your abs!"_

"_I want you Sasuke!"_

"_Fuck me!"_

"Now, now everyone calm down. There's still more to come. Jiraiya! Kakashi! Are you taking pictures and videos?!"

"Ohoho! Of course!"

Jiraiya and Kakashi! Those perverts! Goddamnit! I may not be tied, but my arms and legs are strapped to this…this…thing!

"Good. Next question: Temari!"

"Yeah! Sasuke, are you really proud of that Uchiha paddle? Why?"

This one's easy. Thank goodness. I won't have to risk losing anymore of my clothing for now.

"First of all, it's a fan! And yes, I'm proud of it! That symbol marks me as the last surviving Uchiha and it provides distinction! I place it on most of my stuff."

"Even your boxers or briefs? Yes or no only."

"What? Hey, that's two questions!"

"Shut up and answer!"

I hung my head in shame and said the one word that I knew would not result in more loss of clothing.

"Yes."

"_Kyaaaaa!!!! Sasuke-kun! Show me!"_

"_I want to be branded too!" _

"_I'm already branded!"_

"Heh. Uchiha, you are such a child."

"Shut it."

"I guess no clothes burning that time. Sakura! Make sure to raid his closet next time! Next question! Hinata!"

I better be careful now. She is one of the most dangerous opponents I've faced. I will have to use every ounce of Uchiha power to best her.

"Yeah! Okay! Sasuke-san! What is your ideal girl? You know, the one you'd marry and have children with. Of course, if it's actually a guy you'd rather get together with, then what kind of guy is he?"

I knew it. Satan, you've just been overthrown. I heard gasps coming from all over the place. Yet the girls with me on stage don't seem shocked. Even Kakashi and Jiraiya aren't surprised. They're just taking pictures (Damn them). The rest of my 'friends' don't seem surprised at Hinata's question either.

"Well Sasuke-san?"

Should I lie? I mean, I know I like guys and all, but do they have to know that? Either way, they'll know. The moment I say 'ideal girl', they'll burn my pants. Damn it all to hell! I will confess to being gay, but I shall keep the little shards of pride I have left!

"You see, I'm gay. I've liked guys since I was twelve and even though they can't produce children, I don't care."

So far, so good. Gasps could be heard from the female population, while the guys cheered me on and began drooling. Naruto was screaming his head off in shock, while the rest kept quiet.

"My ideal guy is someone strong, fierce, yet an uke. I want that guy to be cute, bouncy, _blond, blue-eyed, loves ramen_…and fit. The complete opposite of me, I guess."

Beep Beep Beep

"Apparently, Sasuke, you lied about your ideal guy being your **complete** opposite."

Oh God no. She's right. Shit. Shit. Shit. My Uchiha verbal skills just failed me!!!!! Nooo! My pants!

"Well well well, Sasuke-san. It seems you're wearing boxers today. Heehee."

"You! Augh!"

The Fanboys and Fangirls kept screaming! The floor was littered with the bodies of those that fainted, and red blood pooled the area. Naruto was still screaming about how he was so shocked.

"_Sasuke-kun! Fuck me hard! My ass is waiting for your cock!"_

"_Oh my God! I'm a yaoi fangirl now! I want to see you get in on!"_

"_Sasuke-bastard! Why didn't you tell me before that you were gay? I'm your fucking teammate!"_

"Everyone! Enough! Sasuke, it seems you converted most of the female population into yaoi fangirls. The guys are going to go after you now. Of course, we all knew that you were gay. It was so obvious. Maybe not to Naruto though. Anyway, next question: Ino!"

"Ooh. Sasuke-kun. I just wanted to know…How do you usually sleep at night: In pajamas, underwear, or naked?"

Another deadly question. If I say Pajamas, They won't know whether I sleep in my underwear or I sleep naked. But they see my naked body if I lie. Fuck!

"I sleep…naked…"

"I knew it! Pay up, forehead!"

"Damn it!"

Fans went wild and swore to raid my house later this evening (I am never ever sleeping in the nude again). No burning occurred, but the shards of dignity I had left were slowly depleting…Could this get any worse?

"Guys, this is our last question for Sasuke, before we let him go…"

Aww's and boo's could be heard, but they knew that this would be an ending with a bang. At least they will finally let me go…

"Last question: Sakura!"

Crap…I could see her coming closer with those green monstrous eyes and that disgusting pink hair. An evil smile was on her lips and I knew that she would make me suffer.

"Hello, Sasuke!"

* * *

Review please! I'll post the next chapter soon! Yay! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Liar! Liar! Pants on Fire!

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: M for language and some sexual content….and stuff…

Summary: "Well…Damn…" Sasuke gets into a 'hot' situation. Sasunaru.

Author's Note: Hello guys. If the idea for this fic has already been put into words, it's by pure coincidence. Please enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters do not belong to me.

**Rants on about how wonderful the reviewers are**

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I had school….I originally planned for this to be two chapters, but decided against it. This is the last chapter guys, enjoy. **

**A/N: To clarify Sasuke's answer on Hinata's question, the 'blond, blue-eyed, loves ramen part', he was thinking. The 'complete opposite' part was the lie. Thank you ****SoSickOfNyQuil for bringing it up. **

* * *

"You…Don't you 'Hello, Sasuke' me. Bitch"

"Such harsh words…But, I don't care. You see, my question will surely be more revenge than you can ever imagine."

Just what is she planning to ask? Right now, my chances at getting out of here with my boxers unburned are _very_ slim. I better be careful. Chances are, she's going to ask me something big (something that is related to sex probably). She knows I'm gay, she knows I sleep naked, she knows my ideal guy…What else is there to ask?

Shit.

"Master, could you please call someone to bring the projector here? My question, or should I say, question-s require pictures…"

Double Shit.

This is not good. Not god at all. Pictures? Question-s? Just what is she planning to do…On another note, Naruto is staring at my almost naked body, and he's blushing like a schoolgirl. That's probably the only sight that looks good from here. I mean, fans are smiling with their eyes glinting with mischief, the other demon-ettes and the demon are smiling (as I have said, only I'm allowed to smirk), the two perverts are still taking pictures, and the guys are looking around, bored I assume, for any sign trouble.

"Shizune! Bring the projector here! Bring the secret documents as well."

"Yes. Tsunade-sama"

What? Now it's secret documents? They planned this last question well…But I don't care!

"I shall get out of here with my boxers intact!!!"

Oh, Fuck. I said that out loud didn't I?

"We'll see about that, Sasuke. And besides, if you do get out of here without your underwear burned, I just know that something else is going to happen that will be even better…"

"Tsunade-sama! The projector and secret documents are ready. We can go on with the last question now!"

"Thank you, Shizune. Sakura, if you could start now."

"Gladly. Now, Sasuke, I've told you that we were aware of your sexual orientation even before you wholeheartedly confessed to being gay."

Crap.

"And since you are gay, we have taken it upon ourselves to figure out just who it was that you liked."

Double Crap.

"In order to find out the identity of that guy, we reserved this last question. We took pictures of the ninja in Konoha, since we're sure that it's one of them, right Sasuke?

No, I will not lie now. I'm sure there are more questions than this.

"Yes. They guy is a ninja, and resides in Konoha"

"Good. And we know that he's around your age. Actually, he's over there at the back, right? One of those looking out for trouble?"

As I looked at the back, I swore Naruto blushed even more! Oh God if he only knew he was the one I liked! But Sakura might find that out, and me in boxers strapped to a chair with the whole village watching is not a good way of confessing my feelings. I'll have to dodge the question somehow using my Uchiha verbal skills (which have not been working at all!)…I'm doomed. There is a high chance that I'll have to tell everyone about my feelings and I'm sure that Naruto wouldn't take that well. Damn you Sakura.

"Yes."

"Good. So, now we'll have you confess who it is that you like over there by taking a look at the pictures that we took of them. The pictures are going to be shown in succession using the projector, and we'll ask you whether you like him or not. Of course, it wouldn't be fun just like that. You see, the pictures we took were shots of them _almost naked_. We're sure that you'll have a grand time looking at all the hot pictures, because we sure did, right girls?"

"Yeah!"

Sweet glorious Crap.

How dare she do this! I'm only in my boxers! If they ever see something bulging out, they'll have a field day! I'm never going to live this down! Argh!

"So, are you ready for you complete and total destruction, Sasuke?"

Do I have a choice?

"Yes."

"Shizune! Start the slideshow! Muahahahaha!!!"

Universe, please kill me now.

* * *

"Okay. Sasuke, first up is this picture!"

Oh My Fucking God.

It was a picture of Gaara…yet, he was naked…his private parts were only covered with sand, and he had a devilish look on his face…almost seductive. Of course, the fans were screaming and fainting once more (A lot of them have fainted, yet their numbers don't seem to diminish! Just how any fans are there?!)

"Is this the guy you like?"

What? No way. Although I must admit that the picture is hot, he's not my type. I looked at Gaara, and I saw that he had the same deadpan expression on his face, but I swore I saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes.

"No, he isn't."

"Well, we still have a lot."

"Next, Shizune!"

No Way! It was a picture of Neji! He had his hair down, with bangs covering his 'mark'. He was wearing a shirt that barely covered his shoulders. I looked at him and he had blush on his face, but nothing more. How on earth are they getting these pictures?

"Is this the guy?"

"No. It's not him either."

"Oh well."

"Just one question, bitch. How on earth did you get these guys to pose like that?"

"Muahahahaha!"

"MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

They were laughing…Laughing their heads off!

"Oh Sasuke! You poor, ignorant fool! _You have no idea what we are capable of_. Just because we look weak, doesn't mean we are. We managed to beat these guys up and believe me it was easy. Then, we used Ino's Mind Transfer Jutsu to get them into situations like the ones you see on the pictures. Then, we left them like that. They can't say anything because we can just beat them up again. Embarrassment does that to people."

Her green eyes were just screaming 'evil' and her forehead was screaming 'huge' and that made it even scarier. I sort of felt sorry for the guys, but then again, look at me.

"You are all truly evil."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me something I don't know. Next Shizune!"

It went on for some time and I said no to all of the pictures so far. Kiba lying on a bed with Akamaru being the only cover he had, Shikamaru naked under a tree, a shadow covering his lower regions, Shino with bugs that looked like leather clothes surrounding him, Kankuro looking like he just had an orgasm with his puppets covering his parts, Lee with his spandex torn in just the right places to reveal his body, and Chouji was clad in nothing but a long scarf to cover himself. Some were hot, some were just gross, but none of them really turned me on.

"So, none of them were your love-interest, eh Sasuke?"

"No."

Then I realized that there was still one picture that she hadn't shown me. The one that would really turn me on. I mean, just thinking about what the picture had him doing…

No! I don't want an erection right now! Everybody's watching me and I'm just in boxers. Must stop erotic thoughts related to Naruto! Itachi in a Tutu…Orochimaru in a bathing suit…Sakura in just a thong! Ha! That did it…eww…

"Well, I'm sure we all know what that means…there's only one picture left, and you should know whose it is. Even without asking, I'm sure that he's the one you like. But because it's fun, we'll let you confess anyway. Shizune, if you please."

"Yes."

Oh mother of dogcrap. There's no way I can go around this one. I looked at the back and saw Naruto just fiddling with his fingers, blushing madly. He knows he's next.

"Here we go everyone, the one and only guy that Uchiha Sasuke is head-over-heels in love with: Uzumaki Naruto!"

What I saw just left me speechless. Naruto was naked, with a thin towel covering his waist, and event that was dangerously low, almost falling off. Small droplets of water trickled down his chest down to his stomach, and a thin mist made the scene all the more erotic. It's like he just got out of a shower and was ready for another round. He had a seductive smile on his face, and the seal of the Kyuubi was showing. The whole thing was just so perfect and he looked absolutely fuckable.

By this time, every single one of the fans had fainted from either blood loss or due to asphyxiation. Good. Kakashi and Jiraiya were still taking pictures (Just how much film did they have?!) and the rest of the gang were either staring or blushing. I then felt something hot on my face. Blood. From my nose. As I looked down, I saw something much, much worse.

"Soo, Sasuke. I don't think you need to answer whether you like him or not. The fans have all fainted and the blood leaking from your nose as well as that bulge on your boxers says everything."

"…"

I couldn't say anything. I was speechless, just staring at the picture once again. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Sakura began to loosen the straps until I was free.

"Why are you freeing me now?"

"Well, the game _is_ over. Besides, if you want to go get him, you better start running now."

Huh? I looked at the back and saw that Naruto was gone.

* * *

I immediately took off, not caring that I was only in my boxers. I stepped over the sea of fangirls, fanboys, blood, drool, and foam.

"Naruto! Wait!"

I managed to catch up to him, we were in the forest. There were not a lot of clouds so the sky was clear. God, even nature was letting me go through this by giving a good atmosphere. Universe, you aren't so bad after all.

"Naruto, I'm sure you saw everything that happened back there. I just want to say that—"

"No, Sasuke. You don't need to say anything. I kind of figured out you liked me when they showed the picture."

I was shocked. But, does he like me too?

"And Sasuke, you know what, I like you too."

"…"

I could feel my heart beating…He likes me…He really likes me. I smile and move close to him. I kiss him passionately, and before long, he kisses back with the same flood of emotions flowing through him. Our tongues battle for dominance and I win in the end. He tasted great. We pull apart after a good amount of time and the way he looks…fuckable.

"Then why did you run away?"

"Because I wanted some privacy for the two of us."

"Naruto...let's have sex!"

"What? Oi! I mean…Isn't this a little too early? Sasu—"

I didn't reply to that. Instead, I began to take his shirt off, revealing well-toned muscles. I got hard by hearing his moans and whimpers. I fumbled with his pants until I gave up and ripped them off.

"Hey! My pants!"

"Shut up, Dobe."

I started to kiss his neck and trail down to his chest. I could feel him get hard and I proceeded to take both our boxers off. His cock was leaking precum and I immediately got down to lick its head, flicking my tongue.

"Uhn…Sasuke…Please…more…"

His pleas became louder as I sucked harder on his shaft. After a while, I could feel his breath hitching, indicating that his release was close.

"Sasuke…I'm gonna cum…"

I continued to give him a blowjob until his hands were on either side of my head motioning for me to be faster. I kept on sucking and sucking.

"Uh..Sasuke…I'm gonna…"

He came inside my mouth and hot jets of semen came rushing to my throat. I sucked him dry, licking every drop of cum on his cock.

"Was that good?"

"That was…that was…"

"Shh…Dobe. It's my turn."

I made him suck my fingers and after they were all wet, I began to loosen his ass.

"Sasuke! It hurts!"

"Don't worry, it'll better soon. I promise."

After some time, I replaced my fingers with my cock, and began to fuck him. Slowly at first, until he got used to it and begged me to go faster.

"Sasuke! Harder! Faster! Fuck me!"

"You're so tight Naruto! Oh God!"

Moans and cries of pleasure were all that came out of our mouths. We were breathing heavily and sweat began to form all over our bodies.

"Naruto! I'm so close!"

"Cum inside Sasuke! Ahh! Harder!"

Wave after wave of pleasure were coursing through our bodies and finally, our release came at the same time.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

I screamed his name out and he screamed mine. I pulled my cock out of him and we both lay on the ground, panting.

After our activities, we both decided to dress up and make our way to my house and sleep.

"So…Are we a couple now, Sasuke?"

"Let me see…I confessed to liking you, we had sex, and now you're asking whether we're a couple or not. Duh."

"I was just asking, you bastard."

We got up to walk when suddenly, Kakashi and Jiraiya jumped from a tree and blocked our way.

"That was great, boys! Who knew that my students were so good at having sex!"

"That was great inspiration for my next novel! I'll be sure to write it right after we give Tsunade the pictures."

"Ohoho! Then let's get going Jiraiya-sama!"

Pictures? What pictures? Oh hell no. No way. No fucking way.

"You took pictures of us having sex?!"

"Well, Sakura told us to follow you guys…Something about more money."

"That bitch!"

"Teme! Don't say that about Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, she planned the whole thing. She had these two take pictures of me suffering, and pictures of us having sex!"

"But, if it weren't for her, you never would have confessed…"

Actually, he's right. I was too afraid of what his reaction would be. After the 'game', all fear was lost because I had nothing to lose anyway. And besides, even if they had the pictures, they still wouldn't have the real thing.

"Fine. I won't kill these two. But the next time you decide to voyeur on us, you're dead meat. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go Kakashi!"

"Yeah!"

After that, Naruto and I made our way to my house where we slept peacefully, glad that everything was over.

"Sasuke, I love you…"

"I love you too, Dobe"

Of course, the red hot monkey sex would come later.

* * *

(Epilogue - Third Person P.O.V)

Somewhere in the forest, rustling could be heard and five kunoichi were ready to attack. They prepared for the coming of their victim, waiting for the right moment.

"It sure is nice to be back in Konoha…I wonder how everyone is doing?"

The five figures began to make their move. They surrounded the lone victim and he was stunned, ready to attack whoever dared to ambush.

"TenTen, Attack!"

A barrage of weapons was thrown and the victim was suddenly bound with rope. It had explosive tags all over it. The victim did not even have a chance to get a look at his attackers. When the weapons stopped coming, he heard voices…and they sounded familiar…

He opened his eyes to look at whoever did this to him, and after he did, a paintbrush dropped to the ground…

"Don't move if you value your life."

He was left speechless, with his eyes wide open and mouth agape at the sight.

"Hello, Sai…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

* * *

Wahaha! Last chapter guys….I hope you liked it. I felt weird while writing the sex scene (it was my first one…) but whatever. Review please! 


End file.
